Happy Appy: The Readers
Hello my name is Thubi. This is the story about the Happy Appy Readers who got on the internet to read blog posts someone did about Happy Appy the TV Series. It all got started with a website video channel and it was titled 'Night Time Treats' starring Daniel Villager who would read horror stories and blog posts and real life things with a scary voice and sound effects. one of his friends on this channel went by a user name he gave himself. It was 'DeepPalate'. the third friend wsa the biggest named Arden Chicky and he was the toughest but also, at times, the drunkest by leaps. they did a show together where they talked about the blog posts of Happy Appy and told all about how Firghthouse Screamers went down and what happened on the show. Some of the audience didn't trust or believe it but they all knew it acually happened once. It was on live radio that one of them thought it might be good to read a Happy Appy post that no one had seen before. This was "Happy Appy 3D: The Market Adventure". It was about a 3D movie that came out way late from the tv series and was 3D. to this day no one knows about it except for some people who heard. the live stream started out fine with theusual jokes and talking about stupid things. i figured it was the usual way to start out for them. Being a big fan, no, more like a guy with just big interest, in the Happy Appy facts, I tuned on and started to listen to evey word they said casually. first Daniel talked about his show and intorduced everyone. I never listened to them before or again because they weren't so good but the Happy Appy episode made me intrigued. Daniel talked funny and I figured it was part of the gag after an hour or two they got to the story. They took turns reading and it went like this. Daniel. Deep. Arden. In that order They talked a lot in the story about how they thought happy appy was weak and they could all fight him and win. They then said a lot abotu Forenzik F Forenzik and him playing basletball for a reason thats still a mistery to me to this day. all the did was seem to joke. The story went like this: Hapy Appy 3D: The Market Quest was had some kids in the supermarket acting up. some pulled off serial boxes and opened them and some broke bottles and some were sticking out of shopping carts and screaming a lot in bratty voices Happy Appy appears in the window of the supermarket and he has his trade marked death stare. his grin is so big and disturbign that kids in the theaters watchign the movie even got scared. basically long story short Appy goes into the supermarket and starts to get a shopping cart like hes a normal customer going food shopping. the only difference is that when he gets into each isle, he starts taking Kids out of places and putting them in his cart instead of products. Each time Appy fills the cart he goes back out to his van and loads it up with the kids. They got bagged by the cashier who wasnt' paying any attention. Then Appy buys childrens knock-out pills from the pharmacy isle and goes back out to the car and drives off. when he got back, he was looking pleased from killing children (At this point Camden left the room) The guys on the show reading the blog post laughed and said the movie sounded funny and i could tell they did not really understand what the whole meaning is about. Maybe they even thought it was fake by that point and didn't really believe it other than to make another million on making dumb videoes thats when i hear music in the background of the live stream and its familiar. it goes "happy appy appy ap! appy ap! appy ap!" the music got louder and louder while the guys on the show thought it was a prank then got to sound real scared. I could tell it was really happening to them. at the very first, Deep Palate was sarcastic and rude as usual and didnt let on that it bothered him. But after a few minutes even he had to realize that Daniel and Alden were right to have fear over it they cried and screamed for it to stop until I could hear a lot of wet and gore sounds comign out of my headphones. I had to take them off and throw them off my head on the floor because of the disturbing ripping and cutting noices of a chainsaw. it sounded like all kinds of falling away organs and goop then the screen turned to Happy Appy and he gave his stare to the whole audience. "Remember kids" said Appy after a minute "its not nice to make fun of someone behind they're back!!" then I could hear gas pooring all over their studio. it lapped onto the floor and microphone dousing every bit of space all across the room. Someone whos probably appy lighted a match up and I could hear the flick as all sound went out afterward. then the stream ended, and no one has seen or heard from the Night Time Treats guys again. The video went down and the channel got deleted. Probably by Appy or even Forenzik if possible. This happened on 9/11 2016 when they read the stories and Alden had a dumpster as his photo and everyone talked about dumpster garbage fires. they acted weird like this predicted the garbage explosions on 9/17 2016 or maybe thats where appy got the idea Category:Fanon